The Other Sister
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: Caroline has a half-sister which not many people know about. What happens when her sister ends up saving the vampires in Mystic Falls. How does the others react to her sister. And what love is in store for Caroline and Elisha. Kl/C Eli/Kol R/S D/E B/J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline POV

Sitting in the Grill I could barely hold the squeal that was bubbling underneath the surface of my calm features. My half sister was coming today. Elisha. Not many people know about her as she never lived in Mystic Falls, she doesn't come to visit offend as she HATES small towns. She is four years older than me. Well five if you include the fact I have spent a year as a vampire. She knows what I am and all the drama that has happened. I tell her everything. She is the only person I can turn to when I have a seriously problem. She is currently helping me with my feeling towards Klaus and Tyler. She doesn't like Tyler at all. She wants me to take a chance with Klaus. But really how can I after all the stuff he has put my friends though.

I was currently sitting in the grill listening to Elena moan about something else that has gone wrong in her life. I mean seriously I have had stuff happen to me that I feel is equal to the crap Elena has gone though, but I just brush it off. Put it behind me.

" Care" Bonnie addressed me getting my attention. I blinked a few times before smiling at her. She smiled back before turning her attention back to Elena who was bitching about Damon and Stefan. I wanted to say something to her, but I kept quiet.

" Caroline are you even listening to me!" Elena demanded, glaring at me. I glanced up from my drink which I was staring at like it would hold the answer to everything.

" Yeah Elena, you don't know what's up with Stefan as he doesn't want to talk to you, and Damon is freaking you at as he is being nice but doesn't seem to want anything" I finished with a sigh. For some reason I just didn't care.

" It's more complicated than that" Elena complained. Before looking at Bonnie for back up. Which honestly looked as bored as I felt. The table went silent,as Bonnie didn't seem to realise Elena wanted her to say something, anything to show support.

" Elisha coming" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was a stupid move. Elena and Elisha didn't get on at all. Bonnie on the other hand didn't mind her. I saw both heads snap up at me as well as Klaus's and Damon's who was currently drinking separately at the bar. Elena glared at me. I shrugged. I really didn't care if Elena didn't like her. She was my sister !

" Like I don't have enough to deal with! Now I have to deal with her!" she exclaimed, attracting more unwanted attention. Damon and Klaus seemed to get more interested in the conversation. It was my turn to glare at her.

" I don't care if you don't like her, don't talk to her. I don't care!" I said raising my voice. As I grabbed my bag to get up from the table. I huffed as I made my way to the door. As if she has the right to say that ! It was dark outside now, being spring time it still got dark fairly early. Looking at my phone I saw that it was nine oclock. I sighed. Making my way to my car, I started fishing though my bag for my keys.

That's when I felt a sharp prick on my neck and the familiar feeling of Vervian burning though my veins before I passed out into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I groaned as I can too. I felt burning on my wrists and le igs, before my vision came back full.

" Welcome back Barbie" Damon said sarcastically. I frowned as I realised the position I was in. I was sat strapped to a chair with Vervain covered ropes around my arms and legs. I looked around realising that I was in the Lockwood mansion. I looked to my side to see Damon, Stefan, Elena, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus. All in the same position as I was in. We was arranged in a semi circle fashion.

" Whats... happening" I managed to get out in all the confusing.

" So glad you asked that Caroline" Tyler announced walking smugly into the room. All eyes turned to him as he casually sat down on the sofa close to us but to the left. Silence filled the room as we all waited to hear him. He glanced at me and winked which made my glare even stronger. I could see Damon and Kol trying to get free of there bonds but it wasn't working.

" Well you see, while I was away I met some people, interesting people, werewolves to be precise, these people helped me realise that I hate you ! All of you! I hate vampires !" his voice getting louder as he went on.

" Your a vampire as well buddy" Kol said with a smirk. Tyler ignored the comment turning his head to the door. Surprisingly everyone was quiet, even though everyone else seemed to be getting more pissed at Tyler. Seriously how could he do this. He fucks off them comes back to kill everyone. To kill me !

Two bulky men came into the room smirks plastered on the stupid faces.

" Hey Mike, good boy" Tyler said to the guy with the shorter hair. He nodded.

" It was easy dude" Mike said almost laughing while looking at me. I clenched my fists causing the burning in my wrist to get stronger.

" t the hell are you doing this" I managed to get out, clenching my teeth together. Forcing myself to control myself. Tyler got up from the sofa and walked over to me. Once he got close enough he crouched down in front of me. He reached his hand and gently picked up a piece of hair which was in front of my face. It almost lovely tucked it behind my ear, before looking into my eyes.

" I am doing it because sweet Caroline your a monster" He whispered. Bring tears to my eyes. He stepped back smiling in a twisted way. Out the corner of my eye I saw Klaus trying to control himself when Tyler touched me. For some reason I felt better knowing that Klaus saw my discomfort and was upset by it.

" Your not a monster Caroline" Stefan told me, trying to make me feel better. And truth is I my be a vampire but I know I am not a monster. Sure I have killed people but that doesn't make me a bad person, I didn't want to kill them.

Tyler and he buddies left the room chatting about the ways they where going to torture and kill us. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified, I glanced outside the window noticing that it was now pitch black. Elisha should be getting into her flight now. She was flying from Russia around 11pm to meet me in the morning. I gave a sad smile as I realised I probably wasn't going to see my sister again. I mean sure I have been kidnapped before, but there was always someone who could save me. I had no one now. Everyone was here. And I doubt Bonnie would notice us missing at this time. And by the time she did it would be to late.

I wish Elisha was here.

" We have to do something" Elena whispered. Glancing at Kol and Klaus who where sat next to each other.

" Encase you haven't noticed Elena where in the same position you are, Sweetheart" Kol told her in a rash manner. Getting frustrated at not being able to free himself. Everyone looked pissed off. Not at what Kol said but the situation we was in.

Another werewolf who I had not see before walked in looking at us with anger on this face.

" Just to let y'all know, come sunrise where going to roast y'all" He said look smug. Before glancing at Rebekah winking at her and exiting the room. Damon and Stefan both let of growls of frustration as the Mikaelson didn't seem to mind the whole burning in the sun deal, as they where originals they wouldn't die. They can't die.

" Don't worry Mikaelson's" I mail voice said from another room " We have something special planned for you" the voice finished with a creepy laugh.

" Why would Tyler do this?" Elena whimpered as she tried to free herself. I decided to keep quiet. Sometime you just have to deal with the hand your are dealt. That is something Elisha taught me.

" Its going to be okay Caroline" Klaus told me gently. I looked into his eyes to see concern gave him a sad smile before looking away. If Klaus was concerned we was all done for.

Hours went by as well all sat in silence. Every now and then someone would try come up with a plan. Or Tyler would appear to gloat. There must be at least four other werewolves walking around the Lockwood manor, judging by the amount of foot steps and voice.

Kol and Damon was currently arguing about how to deal with the situation, Stefan and Elena would add there opinions every now and then Rebekah would add jibes in about the plans wouldn't work and Klaus was getting annoyed with the situation. The noise in the room we was in was currently getting louder and louder.

Then silence. The front door had just opened and closed with a large bang. Someone has just walked in.

" Caroline?" A female voice asked. I knew that voice instantly. It was Elisha.


	3. Chapter 3

I have rewrote this chapter several times so let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Elisha POV

Fuck sake Caroline, where the hell are you. I try to do something nice by catching an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise her but I have no clue where she is. Liz said she was at the Grill so I went to the Grill but she wasn't there but her car was which made me think something was up. Care has told me everything that has happened in Mystic Falls so it wouldn't be a massive leap to assume something back had happened to her.

After going to Bonnie's to find all the lights turned off, she was probably asleep. I decided to go to Elena's, which also wasn't helpful as there was also no lights one. I decided to do something that I promised Caroline I would never do. I tracked her phone. Which I know if Caroline would find out she would not be happy with me. I was worried about her, I do believe something was up. I glared at my phone as it told me that she was at the Lockwood house. Now I knew something was up, Caroline told that Tyler had left her, after Klaus threatened him. Which honestly made Klaus an awesome guy in my eyes. I sighed before getting into my car. I knew if Tyler had anything to do with it I would want him dead. As a professional killer, I knew the differences between Vampire, Hybrids and Werewolves. And as Tyler was a hybrid I knew I would have to remove his heart or decapitating him.

I pulled up at the Lockwood mansion to see the lights were on. I zipped up my leather jacket as I opened the door stepping in the foyer before closing it loudly. Hoping to get whoever was there's attention. I head my black leather boots click on the floor before calling for Caroline loudly. I could heard some people talking in the back of the house. Then is went quiet.

I then heard footsteps move quickly from the back of the house, coming towards me.

Two guys came running at me. I quickly grabbed the knife concealed in my belt putting it straight in the neck of the guy closes to me before jerking it, cutting clean though the artery in the neck. He made gargling noises as he try to breath but the blood in his mouth stopped him. He sprayed blood over my jacket as he collapsed on the floor, the second guy went to punch me, I grabbed his arm twisting it around dislocating it, he screamed loudly ,before jabbing the knife into his neck severing the spin cord killing him instantly. This body fell down with a thud. Before he fell I wiped the blood on the blade on the T-shirt of the guy. Stepping over his body putting the knife back into my belt. I walked into the back of the house where I started to hear rushed movement.

Another guy ran at me with a kitchen knife. I grabbed his wrist breaking, causing him to let go of the knife which I caught with my free hand before striking him in the neck cutting off his air supply bringing him to his knees before snapping his neck. I proceed to make my way to the kitchen where I saw Tyler and another unknown male. Tyler glared at me before the other man charged. I kicked him in the stomach winding up but quickly recovered taking a swing at me causing me to drop the knife. Which hit me in the check and lip, the pain was instant , I tasted blood in my mouth, I knew I spilt my lip. I grabbed his head head butting him. Before punching him in the face for pay back, grabbing his face agian, I kneed him twice. Before snapping his neck, before the body fell to the ground I looked up to see Tyler blur out of the door . I ran to the kitchen to see that he was no longer there. I sighed. I wiped the blood that had ran down my chin from my spilt lip on the sleeve of my jacket.

" Caroline!" I called out again louder.

" In here!" she shouted back. I felt relief she was alive. I walked into the room to see no only Caroline but several other people the in the same situation. I sighed in relief as I saw she was okay. I pulled the knife out of my belt before cutting her ropes. Everyone started taking to each other in a low mumble while staring at me. She got up and hugged me, shaking slightly I pulled her over to the coach making sure she was okay before I went over to a blonde male whom I was guessing it was Klaus cutting his bonds and giving the knife to him. He gave a small nod before helping the other.

" You can just leave Elena" I commented, walking back over to Caroline., which made Caroline punch me in the arm playfully. A few people laughed but Elena looked pissed. I need a drink ! I started walking out of the room.

" Where are you going?" Caroline asked in a worried tone.

" To get a drink" I replied as I went to the kitchen looking in the cupboards for something to alcoholic drink. I found a bottle of vodka, perfect. I poured myself a glass before going back into the room. Taking a drink while I passed the dead bodies, checking to make sure they where all dead.

" You okay?" Stefan asked me, I knew who he was from pictures Caroline showed me. I nodded with a smile before walking into the room where everyone was in small groups. I gathered the blonde female, male and the dark haired male who where talking to each toher where the Mikaelson. And the others where Elena and Damon.

They all turned to look at me. I blinked.

" We need to burn the house"I said glancing at Caroline who looked a lot better but was still rubbing her wrist.

" We don't need to burn the house!" Elena exclaimed before glaring at me. Folding her arms over her chest in a defensive manor. I turned my head looking away from Caroline.

" Well there are four dead bodied littered though out the house, which by the way killed So that makes me not the person who is going to dig there fucking graves. So are you going to dig graves for them! I think not Elena so I suggest as you have all gone though the same event that we burn the house as its simple and easy. And quick frankly Elena I would prefer you to keep you mouth shut when I am in the room, as you input means fuck all to me. . .up!" I told her getting more angry as the speech went on. Everyone was trying to cover the smiles up, even Caroline.

" I want to burn the house" Kol said with a gleeful expression. He winked at me while I rolled my eyes before he blurred away.

" And I am off home, I need to change my clothes" Rebekah said before bluring away. Stefan, Damon and Elena all left too.

" You should really get yourself checked out" Klaus said before grabbing the petrol can Kol had brought in. I pulled Caroline off the sofa.

" I have had worse" I pulled Caroline to the door as the two men zoomed around covering the house with fuel. Once we got back to my car I saw Klaus and Kol come out the house which was now ablaze.

" Thank you" Klaus said before leaving. Kol looked and me and Caroline for a second. He walked over to me. He tilted his head slightly then he kissed me. It was a simple kiss. But I would to shocked to respond. He pulled away with a smirk a small amount of my blood was on his lips. He licked it off slowing.

"You taste delicious" And then he was gone. I blinked. I looked at Care some what confused. She shrugged her shoulders clearly tried from the whole ordeal. I sighed getting into my car.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elisha POV

I was woken up by the sound of my name being called. I groaned as I rolled over covering my head with the blanket, stopping the sunlight getting to me. Try to ignoring the the Caroline. The calling got louder before I felt the covers being pulled off me. I groaned into my pillow, holding onto it with dear life.

" Leave me alone" I moaned into my pillow.

" There is someone here to see you"Caroline told me.

" Tell me to piss off!"

" Nope, come up. Its almost 10, you had your lay in" Caroline said grabbing the pillow off me with her super strength. I was sprawled out on the bed facing up glaring at Caroline.

" Sometimes you being a vampire is so annoying" I complained. Caroline just smiled sweetly.

" Good, Get up" She said before leaving the guest room I was staying in. I groaned as I got out of bed. I decided not to get dressed to I made my way down stairs in my pj shorts and a old baggy FBI top, which I loved.

I walked into the kitchen making myself a cup of coffee. I took a slip before glancing at Caroline who pointed to the living room. I sluggishly made my way to living room. It was Klaus. He smiled at me before arching an eyebrow at my attire.

" I take it your not a morning person" He commented, his accent very noticeable. I nodded before sitting down. I ran my fingers though my long light brown hair. Gesturing to the sofa for Klaus to sit down. He sat down after a few seconds.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" I took a sip of my coffee. He shifted for a moment like he was uncomfortable.

" Well I am hosting a party at my place for the mayor, Carol Lockwood. As her masion was recent burnt down, I have the pleasure of telling everyone the address has changed, Caroline was invited months ago. I came to invite you" He said with a small smile. He totally had it bad for Caroline.

"I would love too" I said smiling back. He nodded before getting up heading to the door. Caroline came back from the kitchen and followed Klaus out the door. I finished my coffee off before going up stairs to have a shower.

I came down stairs in my running black running legging, red vest top a black hoodie tied around my waist. Caroline had gone to meet Bonnie and the others to get Bonnie up to date what happened the day before.

I put my headphones in turning on my running play-list before leaving the house.

About an hour later I was deep in the woods of Mystic Falls. I came across the falls where I sat down, to take a break. I turned my music off before, I laid on the warm grass letting the sun wash over my face. The sound of the falls was pleasant as well as the other wood-land sounds. I pulled the headphones out my ears listening to the sounds of the wind in the trees. I heard a couple of twigs snap turning my head sharply I saw Kol who was smirking. Looking rather handsome unfortunately.

" Your really bad at sneaking up on people" I told him before turning my head back to the falls. Hearing the splashing of the waterfall. He sat beside me but not to close.

" So sweetheart, what brings you out here?" He asked. I would be lying if I said his accent wasn't hot. I have always had a sweet spot for accents.

" Out running" I said laying back down on the grass. I heard doing the same.

" Caroline told me that you lived here when you was human" I told him. I heard him sigh. He ran a hand through his hair.

"It was along time ago, things are very different" His voice had a hint of regret to it. Maybe he missed the simpler life.

"I heard your brother kept you in a coffin for hundreds of year, I would be lying if I said I didn't have laugh then I heard this piece of imformation. Ya know the cliché of vampires in coffins" I turned smiling at him. He even let out a chuckle.

" So how was you able to kill four werewolves then?"He asked turning his head to look at me. It was my turn to sigh.

" Well...it started when I was about fifteen, my father was a vampire hunter he grew up here and was on the council so he trained me to protect myself again the supernatural. He thought Caroline was to soft for it. Plus Liz, Caroline's mum would never let her be involved. My father tried to brainwash me into thinking all sups where bad, but when I was out one night with some friends. One of my friends got attacked by a group of guys. I heard her screams by the time I got there I saw a vampire kill them. He looked at me and he knew I knew what he was. Then he left. If it wasn't for him she would have been in a worse state" I told him. I paused. I had no idea why I was telling him this, but something about it felt right. " After that I knew he was wrong so I got a job in the FBI for a few months before getting called up for a job in the government being an undercover agent of sorts, not a glamours as one would think, bloody."

" Wow" was all he said. I nodded slightly.

" So you have killed before then?" He asked.

" Yup"

He moved so that he was on his side looking at me. I mirrored his position so that I was looking at him. Kol was very handsome with his medium length hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Look love, I got to run, but nice talk" He said before getting up blurring away. I turned on my back glaring up at the sky.

Kol Mikaelson was going to be my weakness.

After my run in with Kol. Caroline had decided that we needed to go shopping so I could get a dress for this celebration of the mayor. Carol Lockwood. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact her house was burnt down. According to Caroline she owns a number of houses and she just moved into one of them for the time being.

After looking though five shops for a dress I was getting sick of it. Seriously I didn't see the problem in any of the dresses I have tried on already. Caroline says there not THE dress. Whatever that means.

" Coming on Elisha keep up" Caroline said as he grabbed my arm dragging me into another shop.

It was a designer boutique, dress very pricing but something I could easily afford. Due to my job I can paid large amounts of money for my services and silence. Me and Caroline looked though the rails. The dresses were lovely but let again Caroline didn't like any of them.

Four hours of shopping and still nothing. I glared at Caroline as she tried to get me into another shop.

" Right that's it" I said leaving the shop. " I am not doing it any more, I am sure I have something I can wear" I told her. She made a frustrated noise before giving up.

" Fine" she said in a moody way. Which made me chuckle at her. For an eighteen year old she was so childish.

She sulked all the way home, with her arms crossed and lips pouting.

" Look Care I love the fact you want to help me find a lovely dress, but lets face it I am not like Bonnie or Elena. I don't like fancy dresses or dressing up for ball or events. Everytime I dress up its for a undercover thing. Not for fun, but I will try for this event out." I told her. She sighed looking out the window before nodding. She turned her head before smiling at me.

"I am sorry, I for get home weird it must be coming to a small town."

I nodded before turning back to the road.

" Just try to enjoy the party will you, I know what your like."

"Okay I will try"

Chapter 5


End file.
